Conventionally, in a tassel 1 for pull cords 2 for a venetian blind, as shown in FIG. 1, the ends of both cords 2 are knotted together so as to make the cords 2 fixed in the tassel 1. Little boys or girls may be accidentally injured if he or she is entangled in two cords 2 while playing.
In order to prevent children from being injured, a window covering cord pull safety device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298 wherein the safety device consists of two members retained by respective cords and detachably coupled together. This device does not teach the use of a set of four pull cords.
Further, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/302,306 filed on Sep. 8, 1994, and assigned to the same assignee of this application, discloses a safety tassel for pull cords comprising fixed engaging means and removable engaging means, the latter having enlarged openings at radially divergent ends so that the relevant cord can be removed from the tassel when necessary. It has been found that this safety tassel is very effective for a set of two cords, but not as effective for a set of four cords if the cords are entangled with each other.